Regardez vers le soleil, les ténèbres resteront derrière vous
by kysila
Summary: Une gryffondor farouche, et un Black bien décidé à l'apprivoiser. Aro laissera-t-elle Sirius approcher ? Les maraudeurs et leurs amis sont de retour à Poudlard pour leur septième année.


Prologue:

Sirius grogna au son de son réveil, enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller afin de gagner encore quelque précieuses minutes de sommeil. Son sac était fait il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une douche et à manger son petit déjeuner et il serait prêt à partir, 40 minutes lui suffirait amplement…

Environs 20 minutes plus tard Sirius tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et entreprit d'ouvrir ses volets à l'aide de cette dernière. Malheureusement sa tentative se révéla infructueuse et il se leva en soupirant.

Il attrapa son paquet de Cigarette au passage et ouvrit grand sa fenêtre, tirant d'un coup sec. Après avoir ouvert ses volets il alluma sa première cigarette en observant les passants en contrebat.

Il était 10h du matin et Camden High Street commençait à s'animer. Sirius adorait son quartier mais à cette époque de l'année les touristes inondaient chaque jour le marché rendant les trottoirs impraticables et l'air étouffant. C'était certainement une des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius s'était dépêché de passer son permis de transplanage…

John, le serveur du Elephants Heads, le bar d'en face, nettoyait les tables adressant des sourires charmeurs aux touristes.

Il jetait des clins d'œil et soufflais des baisers. Le jeune Irlandais lui faisait penser à un coq dans une basse cour : Ridicule mais néanmoins apprécié. Il bombait même le torse lorsqu'il marchait.

John était le fils du Patron, il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans et aidait son père pendant l'été. Le Gryffondor l'avait pris sous son aile, le trouvant particulièrement attachant. Il lui rappelait James il y a quelques années : Cranant devant Lily et draguant toutes ses amies afin de la rendre Jalouse. Car en effet John avait un incroyable béguin pour une fille de sa classe que le brun avait souvent aperçu à l'épicerie du coin

Sirius leva la tête et souffla des ronds de fumée vers le ciel, savourant le goût âpre du tabac.

James s'était cependant assagit et il espérait que John en ferait autant dans quelques années. Après tout Cornedrue était presque ami avec Lily maintenant… Comme quoi aucune cause n'était perdue.

C'est sur ces pensées que Sirius pris sa douche, fredonnant un air à la mode.

Une fois séché il se dirigea vers son placard et attrapa un jean, une marinière et un caleçon.

Il fourra les dernières affaires de toilettes qu'il avait laissé sorties dans son sac, enfila ses vêtements et une paire de chaussure, et récupéra ses clés, sa baguette et ses cigarettes.

Une fois prêt il fit deux fois le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Ne trouvant rien à redire il sorti, lança un sort anti intrusion et verrouilla sa porte à double tour.

Il descendit les marches en courant et déboucha dans le Pub.

Dan était accoudé au bar, donnant des instructions à Elton, le nouveau serveur, May était en train de dessiner à une table, ses boucles blondes ramassées sur le haut de sa tête à l'aide d'un nœud. Dès qu'elle aperçue Sirius elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'inonda sous les bisous.

- Siriii ! tu t'en vas déjà ?

Sirius examina avec attention son visage, en mémorisant les moindres détails. Sa petite bouille et ses grands yeux bleu allait atrocement lui manquer.

May était la fille de Dan, le propriétaire du Oxford Arms, le pub au dessus duquel le Gryffondor habitait. Les anciens locataires avaient déménagés fin juin et Le brun s'était installé au début de l'été au deuxième et dernier étage de l'immeuble. Dan et sa fille étaient des moldus et le père s'était d'abord méfié de Sirius à cause de son jeune âge et de son comportement étrange. Néanmoins l'affection qu'il avait très vite porté à la petite fille l'avait fait entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dan. Il s'était souvent occupé d'elle cet été, l'emmenant au musée, au parc, se promener, etc.

De plus, il passait souvent ses soirées libres à aider en cuisine ou au bar et d'après Dan il attirait la clientèle féminine qui manquait jusqu'alors.

Au bout de deux ou trois semaines il avait été adopté par la Famille Gordon

- Oui ma puce j'ai mon train dans une demie heure à King's cross

- Mais tu reviendras vite, hein ?

La mine attristée de la petite fille provoqua un mélange d'émotion chez le brun : de la tristesse, il ne la verrait plus pendant un mois et demi, mais aussi de la joie, elle le considérait comme son grand frère et c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de Famille.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant.

- Je serais là pour les vacances d'Halloween.

- Mais… C'est dans très longtemps !

- Dans un peu plus d'un moi

Son sourire se décomposa face aux larmes qui commençaient à mouiller les yeux de May.

- Mais non, je t'écrirai beaucoup et toi tu seras à l'école, tu ne verras pas le temps passer !

- Mais tu ne sera plus là le soir pour me raconter des histoires et me chanter des chansons, sanglota-t-elle

Sirius la berça un moment tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- je t'enverrai des histoires et je t'appellerai au téléphone pour te chanter des chansons, ça sera comme si j'étais là,

Il lui releva la tête,

- Mais pour ça il faut que tu travaille bien ta lecture par ce que sinon tu n'arrivera pas à lire les histoires.

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. Le brun fit de même et la déposa à terre. S'il ne partait pas maintenant il allait être en retard.

- Tient, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un bracelet, c'est pour pas que tu m'oublie

Sirius retint un sourire face à l'air très sérieux de la petite et examina l'objet. Il était fais de petite perles grises et bleues enfilées autour d'un élastique et un petit cœur rose trônait au milieu, le bracelet aurait sans doute parut normal pour une petite fille de cet âge si elle n'avait pas dessiné une chope de bière au milieu du cœur…

Il la remercia en lui promettant qu'il ne l'oubliera pas et la sera dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Il sera la main de Dan qui lui avoua d'un air bourru qu'il allait lui manquer. Il passa la porte sans se retourner et se dirigea vers la gare.

Une fois hors de vue il transplana sur la voie 9 3/4

Sirius observait ses amis à travers la vitre du compartiment. Il était le dernier à arriver, Remus, Peter, Owen et Frank étaient assis sur la banquette de droite. Remus était, comme à son habitude, plongé dans un livre, ses cheveux cendrés étaient parfaitement peignés et il avait déjà enfilé son uniforme. Ses trois autres camarades étaient engagés dans une discussion enflammée, certainement sur le Quidditch ou la politique. Peter semblait oublier sa timidité habituelle et parlait à grand renfort de geste. Il avait grandit pendant les vacances et avait certainement perdus quelques kilos. Sirius était ravis pour son ami, même si il aimait le taquiner Peter était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et ses changements physiques lui permettraient surement d'avoir plus confiance en soi.

Frank avait toujours le même visage rond parsemé de taches de rousseur, il semblait dans la lune, un sourire niais flottait sur ses lèvres et Sirius devina immédiatement qu'il pensait à la ravissante Alice, sa petite amie depuis bientôt 3 ans.

Owen quand à lui écoutait avec attention les paroles de Peter, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux châtains pendant l'été et portait une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses yeux bleus étaient cernés et il semblait plus fatigué qu'a son habitude.

Sirius savait que sa mère avait eu de gros problèmes de santé. L'irlandais n'avait beau pas faire partie des maraudeurs il était un de ses bon amis et Sirius se faisait du soucis pour lui, il le savait très attaché à sa famille et perdre sa mère l'année de ses Aspics ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée.

En face d'eux se trouvait Lily qui faisait semblant d'écouter la conversation mais qui en réalité se contentait de jeter des regards noirs à James. Chose surprenante, puisqu'ils avaient finis l'année bons amis. Intrigué, le brun tourna la tête vers James qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis le mois de Juin, ses cheveux été toujours aussi ébouriffés et ses lunettes toujours aussi ridicules. C'est alors que Sirius s'aperçu que l'objet du courroux de Lily n'était pas James mais Aro qui avait la tête nichée dans le cou de l'attrapeur.

La jeune femme avait changée pendant l'été, ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés et lui arrivait désormais aux hanches, sont visage s'était légèrement affiné faisant ressortir ses yeux noirs. Sa peau était plus mate que jamais et contrastai avec la peau peu halée de son « oreiller »

James et Aroha s'étaient rencontrés en 5ème année lorsque cette dernière était arrivée de Nouvelle-Zélande. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus et Sirius se souvenait encore de sa jalousie face au phénomène. C'était à cette époque là qu'il s'était rapproché de Flore. Elle était à Serdaigle et partageai son cours d'astronomie.

Tous ses amis avaient abandonnés l'Astronomie après leurs Buses et Sirius s'était retrouvé seul dans ce cours, c'est donc en trainant les pieds qu'il s'était rendu à son premier cours de l'année, il s'était assis à côté d'elle, la trouvant ravissante. Elle était grande, à peu près 1m75, de longs cheveux châtain parsemés de quelques mèches blondes, son visage était superbe, une bouche très pulpeuse, un nez droit, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés et des yeux en amandes encadrés de long cils. Ses yeux était précisément ce qui avait retenu l'attention du Gryffondor : Ils n'étaient pas noisettes mais presque orange, d'une couleur de Caramel chaud, ourlé de noir. Elle n'avait pas réagie à son observation et s'était contentée de lui faire un sourire timide avant de tourner la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard il engageai la conversation, décidé à obtenir un rendez vous à Pré-au-lard, au bout d'une il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'attirait absolument pas, au bout de deux heures il se dit qu'ils allaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. En deux ans elle était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Pour l'instant elle dormait appuyée contre la vitre en face de Rémus emmitouflée dans un Pull en cachemire. Flore était française et cela se ressentait dans sa manière de s'habiller. Tout d'abord elle était extrêmement frileuse, elle avait beau vivre en Angleterre depuis 7 ans, elle regrettait toujours le climat français de plus elle était toujours à la pointe de la mode, toujours vêtue de manière simple mais élégante.

Elle marmonnait apparemment quelque chose puisque Rémus leva les yeux vers elle et sourit en la scrutant.

C'est à ce moment là que Lily ouvrit la porte un sourire aux lèvres

- Alors Sirius, tu te décides à rentrer ?

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'entrer dans le compartiment saluant tous ses camarades.

Une fois les embrassades terminées Sirius réveilla doucement Flore, la plaçant sur ses genoux, le compartiment n'était pas fais pour plus de 8 personnes et le brun n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir par terre.

La Gryffondor grommela un bonjour avant de se rendormir sur son épaule. Sirius huma son parfum, un mélange de rose, de lys et de pivoine, extrêmement féminin. Il agissait sur Sirius comme un calmant, chaque fois qu'il le sentait il avait le sentiment d'être rentré à la maison. Il avait toujours été très sensible aux odeurs.

Par exemple il pouvait décrire précisément les parfums de toutes les personnes de la pièce : Remus ne se parfumait pas mais utilisait un savon au thé vert, Peter portait un parfum très boisé avec des notes d'agrumes, Owen quand à lui utilisait une eau de toilette qui sentait un mélange de Cèdre et de Bergamote. Il n'avait jamais pu deviner l'odeur de Frank puisque celui-ci sentait toujours le parfum de sa petite amie. Lily sentait toujours un mélange de jasmin et de mandarine qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le parfum poivré et citronné de James.

Sirius avait mis quelques mois à pouvoir définir l'odeur exacte d'Aro, elle était très complexe : un savant mélange de lotus, d'orchidée, d'ambre et parfois de menthe.

La jeune fille ne s'était jamais réellement ouverte à Sirius, ce qui lui avait compliqué la tache. Elle était extrêmement proche de James et d'Owen mais les autres ne la connaissait pas réellement. Contrairement à la joyeuse Flore et à la flamboyante Lily elle restait très mystérieuse. Elle venait d'une des dernières tribus Maori de Nouvelle-Zélande et possédait des formes de magies ancestrales qu'elle protégeai avec ferveur ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser les curiosités.

Le brun se souvenait de l'avoir vu plusieurs fois réciter des incantations étranges, ses yeux se voilant. Dans ces moments, les tatouages de son dos et de sa nuque s'illuminaient et ses cheveux ondulaient comme sous l'effet d'une brise inexistante.

- Alors Sirius, comment étaient tes vacances ?

La voix de Lily le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Géniales ! Je me suis installé à Camden au début de l'été, Et vous ?

Chacun de ses amis, excepté Flore, qui semblait dormir profondément sur son épaule, raconta en détails ses vacances et Sirius ne put empêcher le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage à la vue de tous ses amis joyeux et réunis en route pour leur dernière année au château.

Il appuya sa nuque contre la banquette et ferma les yeux calant sa respiration sur celle de Flore, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir

**j'espère que ça vous a plu, a bientôt pour la suite !**

**Kysila**


End file.
